User talk:Dr. Nygma 1048
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have DC Movies Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Heres how to block: Click my tools, hit lbock user, type in they're name and the time it will expire (for never put "infinite") and go through those little options, then click ban user or what ever it says. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 01:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll be Bane and Scarecrow in the roleplay. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 22:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Come to the wiki, dude. I'm all alone Theres no one there, beside meeee! But ya gotta have FRIENDS! Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 01:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) SERIOSULY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS GONNA MAKE DARKHORSE MOVIES FANON WIKI, YOU JERK! YOU STOLE MY FRIGGIN IDEA! MAKE ME A BURECAT ON DARKHORSE MOVIES FANON, NOW! Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 01:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) AKA The guy who really hates you right now Yeah. I dont hate you, dude. Just got mad. So, all is forgiven. Lets get back to the usual stuff. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 20:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Wanna come to the chat? I'm all alone Theres no one there, beside meee! But ya gotta have FRIENDS! Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 20:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Make me. I can make it, and who else am I supposed to use? And thay Nightwing thing wasn't me. Just, PLEASE let it slide just this ONE time? Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 22:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 20:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat again? Sorry about that. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 21:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? I invited friends! Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 00:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Come back! Where have you been? [[User:ElectricMayhem|'The Mighty ElectricMayhem']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|': Don't knock it 'til ya shock it.']] 19:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Cuz you weren't here, so I thought you wouldn't care. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'The Mighty ElectricMayhem']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|': Don't knock it 'til ya shock it.']] 20:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) So... wanna chat? [[User:ElectricMayhem|'The Mighty ElectricMayhem']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|': Don't knock it 'til ya shock it.']] 20:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :P You un-adminned me? It wont happen again! Seriously, it was just a little pranl! I thought you were gone! [[User:ElectricMayhem|'The Mighty ElectricMayhem']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|': Don't knock it 'til ya shock it.']] 20:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What ever. Well, I'm leaving now. Lets see if you cant guess who I am. User blog:ElectricMayhem/Being Blocked This is from the above person. sorry. Look, I'm sorry. Please make me an admin again. And, the truth is, I've been on AFTER I blocked you and during your block. I made several pages after I blocked you. Please re-admin me, Nygma. It was all just a joke. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 20:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Justice League movie villains I'm telling you here so that way less people will see the villains. The first one has Darkseid as the main villain, but it also has Lex Luthor leading the Legion of Doom to pave the way. The second one has Ra's A Ghul leading the Secret Society (not an adaption of the Tower of Babel), but Vandal Savage is the true villain. The third one included Chronos attempting to recreate time (in an adaption of Zero Hour), TheCannon 22:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Darkseid? I KNEW IT! P.S. everybody can still see this. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 23:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Toyman I didn't copy that! Either way, you got rid of it. I posted it. Done. Okay, bye! [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 16:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Movies Fanon Wiki Can you please move the block on Marvel Movies Fanon Wiki? TheCannon 22:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Now that the stupid ban has been lifted I must confess a serious problem with this wiki. I believe Mr. EM should've recieved a minor ban since he did edit my page without my consent. And with that, EM does not own Eric Bana, nor any of the actors in the movie, so he cannot not disown me from using them. In all fairness, I believe that I was only banned for my profanity, which I solemnly apologize for, but not because I used the actors I wanted to. Thank you for reading this. Theecho12457 01:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC)